Problem: A square has an area of $49$ square meters. What is the perimeter of the square?
Solution: Area is the amount of space a flat shape fills. $\text{Area of a square} = \text{width} \times \text{height}$ The ${\text{area}}$ of the square is ${49}$ square meters. $s$ $s$ $$ $s$ $s$ $49\text{ square m}$ $\begin{aligned} {\text{area}} &= {s}\times{s}\\\\ {49\text{ square m}} &= {s}\times{s} \end{aligned}$ What number can we multiply by itself to get ${49}$ ? ${49}={s}\times{s}$ The length of each side is $7$ meters. Now, we can find the perimeter. $\begin{aligned} \text{Perimeter} &= {\text{ side}} + {\text{ side}} + {\text{ side}} + {\text{ side}}\\\\ &=7 + 7 + 7 + 7\\\\ &=28 \end{aligned}$ The perimeter of the square is $28$ meters.